


Goodbyes

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBL/guidebook spoilers.</p><p> <i>The noble house of Le Bel no longer had any obligation to raise Maman’s base-born morganatic bastard, Monsieur Le Bel had said, and Sakuya had proudly repeated this as if he understood what it meant.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Hatofulkink prompt: “I want to see how Yuuya and Sakuya’s sibling relationship would really work as humans. Why would Yuuya sacrifice himself for Sakuya? Wouldn’t Sakuya have any respect for his half-brother?”
> 
> And then the Hatoful guidebook arrived, so this was probably the last gasp for this part of my headcanon wrt how young they were when separated. But anyway. BBL spoilers.

Sakuya’s first memory is of Yuuya.

He remembers standing at his father’s side, watching Yuuya leave the château on the Loire. The noble house of Le Bel no longer had any obligation to raise Maman’s base-born morganatic bastard, Monsieur Le Bel had said, and Sakuya had proudly repeated this as if he understood what it meant.

Yuuya was going to Japan. Maybe he would become a ninja like the ones in the stories that Sakuya’s nurse told him. But Yuuya could never become a samurai, because his father had been a mere commoner whose prior elopement with Maman had been invalid, Monsieur Le Bel had said.

As Yuuya walked past him to the waiting car, Sakuya stepped forward and spoke up, as his father had told him to do. “ _Sayonara_ ,” he said, with a cold, mocking bow.

Yuuya shrugged and gave him a wry half-smile. “ _Au revoir_ ,” he replied.

The sleek black car sped away, a plume of dust rising up behind it into the sunset sky. Sakuya watched it from the windows until it disappeared. When it was gone, he looked around him, but everyone else had left the room except for his nursemaid. He tugged at her skirt. “When is Yuuya coming back?” he asked her.

This memory flashes back to Sakuya as the doctor’s scalpel stabs toward him again, a mere glimpse of slim death blocked out by Yuuya bracing himself between them. Yuuya has come back to the infirmary. But why?

—-

Yuuya’s first memory is of Sakuya.

He remembers waking in the middle of the night, hearing his baby brother crying on the other side of the nursery. Sakuya was now old enough to sleep through the entire night by himself, Monsieur Le Bel had decreed, and so the nursemaids had been instructed not to intervene anymore.

Yuuya crawled out of his own bed and unsteadily tottered across the room to peer at the cradle. He reached through the slats, intending only to touch the baby’s face. Instead, Sakuya flailed out and grabbed his hand, then began to suck on Yuuya’s thumb with silent determination.

Although it was no longer necessary, Yuuya whispered, “Shush, little brother. Don’t cry. _Ne pleure pas. Nakanaide._ ” He stayed leaning against the side of the cradle until both he and Sakuya fell asleep again.

Yuuya thinks about this memory as he lies on the infirmary floor, wishing he could say those words again. But everything is slipping into darkness, blood seeping from his shoulder like Sakuya’s teardrops falling onto his face.


End file.
